The power Everyone Knows Not
by sweetheart2014
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix gets an unexpected visitor. A mega-powerful seven year old with a connection to the Order. But how none of them had met her before!Or does a member have a secret?mild cursing. I own nothing!Review my stories please!
1. Chapter 1

She had to get out. They had already killed her mom and aunt, and were probably looking for her. All of the sudden she was apparating, she had side-along apparated with her dad, and she landed in front of numbers 11 and 13. Her dad's house was under the Fidelis Charm so she knew why she couldn't see number , she looked for the street name and saw 'Grimmauld' on a nearby sign. Quickly, she chanted 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place' over and over in her head and sighed with relief when Number 12 showed itself. She hurried through the door into a disgusting hallway. A gangly red-head was swearing as he angrily swept the hall. He looked up and she screamed as she darted past him down the stairs. She ran through a door into the kitchen where a meeting was taking place. Everyone looked at her with shock but she could only see the man standing up. All of the sudden she realized where her dad went whenever he had to leave. She looked around the room and saw many other people with the same hair color as her dad. A bunch of kids came through the door including the hall boy. A terrified scream pierced through the air and she was shocked to find that it was coming from her. Everyone covered their ears while her dad came over to soothe her. As soon as she felt his strong arms around her, her screams turned to sobs as everything that had happened that night overwhelmed her. A red-headed woman immediately started cooking but her dad told her not to. Vanilla ice-cream would do for now. It was an inside joke between the two of them, not even her mom knew why. She started telling the story, shocking everyone but her dad that she could speak french fluently. Fleur gasped every now and then, she had tears running down her face by the end and she told everyone, with much difficulty what had happened to this seven year old girl today alone. Everyone knew now that this girl was powerful and had a strong connection to the Order. What was that connection though?


	2. Alex's Powers

She finally calmed down and her dad explained what happened in her life. From how he met her mother, which some people already knew, to the last time he saw them. The red-headed woman turned out to be her grandmum. Everyone laughed when her dad slapped the gangly red-head for swearing in front of her while Hermione gasped 'Ronald! She's a child! Don't swear in front of her!' Her dad turned bright red and yelled 'Alex! Whose side are you on?' when she pointed out that he always swore in front of her. She noticed Fleur was very quiet and went to speak with her. In french she explained that her mother was killed today and she still needed a mother figure. Since Fleur is dating Bill it makes perfect sense that the mother figure is her. Fleur only had one request, that Alex not call her mom until they're sure she and Bill will get married. Professor Dumbledore asked her what all her powers are and how long she's been showing them. She rattled off all of her powers while Bill told them how long she's been showing signs.

Elemental-Wind-3 weeks old

Elemental-Water-4 weeks old

Elemental-Earth-5 months old

Elemental-Fire-1 year old

Seer-6 months

Wandless magic-4 years old

Metamorphmagus-2 days old

Animagus-5 years old

Linguist-6 years old

Everyone agreed that she needed to be kept safe and a secret. The kids had lots of questions for her, which she happily answered while eating vanilla ice-cream. Sirius asked her what her animagus form was and was pleasantly surprised when she turned into a golden retriever. Hermione wanted to know what her full name was which she replied with 'Alexandria Marie Saraphina Athena Molly Nicole Nymphadora Ginerva Minerva Weasely' needless to say everyone was speechless. Everyone started laughing when Tonks started chasing Bill for giving her the middle name Nymphadora, her first name. Alex smiled. She was home.


	3. Morning

Alex POV

I woke up not remembering where I was. My dad appeared above me and I almost screamed. Trust me there is nothing worse to wake up to than your dad only in his boxers. I wouldn't look at him so he thought I was just going to ignore everyone today until he looked down. His face matched his hair when he realized why I wouldn't look at him. He hurried out of the room and came back fully dressed ten minutes later. We went down to breakfast together and Grandmum immediately started fussing over me. Fleur giggled when she saw Dad because his face was still slightly red. Everyone was carrying on separate conversations during breakfast while Dad and I had our usual eating contest. I won as usual. Nicole. Dad's ex-girlfriend, always joked that my stomach was a bottomless pit but I just got Dad's appetite. Dad let out a huge belch causing everyone to laugh. I belched longer than him but far from louder. The rest of the day was as humorous as breakfast.


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

Lightning struck and a clap of thunder boomed waking Alex up instantly. She heard footsteps in the hall before her door creaked open. Her father slipped into her room and pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair, calming her instantly. She had always been afraid of storms. It was just an irrational fear since she could control the elements. Hearing her father sing softly in her ear slowly eased her into sleep.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you_

_Though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown_

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_

_That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man_

_I know he'll say that he's in love_

_But between you and me_

_He won't be good enough_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

She fell into a peaceful sleep in her father's arms soothed by his voice and even breathing. They were found that way the next morning by Molly and Fleur who cooed over the beautiful picture before them.

* * *

Author's Note: Song is My Little Girl by Tim McGraw

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm not going to do a disclaimer on every chapter because everyone should know I don't own Harry Potter.


	5. Party Time

Party Time

Harry had just gotten home from the hearing with the news of his freedom. Everyone had decided to throw a party and Alex was excited to show them how she partied back in Egypt. She cornered her dad and convinced him to set things up but not tell anyone, not even Fleur. As soon as Harry walked through the door the room transformed into a skating rink. Everyone was shocked and confused especially when music started blasting from everywhere.

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy **_

_**(Hey, what up girl?)**_

_**Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city **_

_**(Lets go)**_

_**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**_

_**Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**_

_**Im talking - pedicure on our toes, toes**_

_**Trying on all our clothes, clothes**_

_**Boys blowing up our phones, phones**_

_**Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds**_

_**Pulling up to the parties**_

_**Trying to get a little bit tipsy**_

_**Dont stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, Imma fight**_

_**Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock, on the clock**_

_**But the party dont stop, no**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Dont stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, Imma fight**_

_**Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock, on the clock**_

_**But the party dont stop, no**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**_

_**Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here**_

_**Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**_

_**But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**_

_**Im talking about**_

_**Errybody getting crunk, crunk**_

_**Boys trying to touch my junk, junk**_

_**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**_

_**Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out**_

_**Or the police shut us down, down**_

_**Police shut us down, down**_

_**Po-po shut us down**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, Imma fight**_

_**Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock, on the clock**_

_**But the party dont stop, no**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Dont stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, Imma fight**_

_**Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock, on the clock**_

_**But the party dont stop, no**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**DJ, you build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**With my hands up**_

_**You got me now**_

_**You got that sound**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**DJ, you build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**With my hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**No, the party dont start until I walk in**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, Imma fight**_

_**Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock, on the clock**_

_**But the party dont stop, no**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Dont stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, Imma fight**_

_**Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Tick tock, on the clock**_

_**But the party dont stop, no**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Woah-oh oh oh**_

Alex was skating at a dangerously fast speed and she almost crashed into her father several times. Slowly people started skating falling often and always laughing. Fleur was trying to keep up with her dad but failing miserably do to his experience. When Professor Dumbledore came by he shocked everyone by joining the party. Molly had put food out and they made sure to eat as they skated. When Hermione asked her how she knew how to skate she simply replied with Nicole. At Ginny's questioning glance she explained that Nicole is her Dad's ex-girlfriend and her BFF.

Things slowly began to settle down around 9:30 because everyone had to go to Diagon Ally the next day. Alex rolled her eyes when she saw her dad and Fleur making out in a corner. She internally smirked and gagged as she reminded them to use protection. She didn't want any siblings right now because they were at war. Maybe after the war if everyone survived. She couldn't think about that. She had already lost her mom she wouldn't lose her dad too. She would kill Voldemort herself if she had to as long as her family was safe.

The full impact of the war was hitting her. She knew the Death Eaters had been after her mom and aunt because they were muggleborns

but what if they found out about her? No one was safe right now especially those who knew her. She had to stay safe for them. Her mom had given her life to protect her and she was damn well going to honor that sacrifice. The Final Battle would be when she avenged everyone that had died in either war. Now to get some sleep hopefully without being woken up by her dad and Fleur even though she was used to it thanks to Nicole. Maybe she could have some girl time with all of the girls tomorrow. These next few years will be hell but it will all be worth it in the end.


End file.
